<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the moonlight calls to me by goodlilbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992966">when the moonlight calls to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlilbee/pseuds/goodlilbee'>goodlilbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(NOT ABANDONED JUST REALLY SLOW UPDATES), Alternate Universe - College/University, Celestial Kang Yeosang, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Dancing, Human Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Magic, Moonlight, Outer Space, Stars, but i am committing to it, i don't know what else to put, i don't know what was going through my head when i came up with this one, i have no idea what i'm doing let's go, please be patient with this, woosang - Freeform, woosang nation i offer u a pretty interesting woosang dynamic, yeosang came from space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlilbee/pseuds/goodlilbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Yeosang was made of moonlight.</p><p>Jung Wooyoung was lost.</p><p>They were both lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. maybe once you were nocturnal like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kang Yeosang was made of moonlight.</p><p>He was taken out and melded from the moon itself. When he first came into existence, he would simply reside near it, revelling in its grace, for he did not know any different. For thousands of years, all he knew was the moon. And when he looked outwards, all he saw were the Earth, sun and stars, but didn’t dare ask about them. For thousands of years, Yeosang never saw anything new, couldn’t comprehend the concept of anything else - that was until he saw them. Mortals.</p><p>From what he could see, they weren’t doing much, weren’t a threat of any kind. But what they were <em>doing </em>wasn’t what he was curious of. It was what they <em>were</em>. He could see their humanity - he couldn’t understand it, but oh, how he wanted to. That was when Yeosang realised, the universe was so much more than the moon, sun and stars. There were people out there with their own existences. Their own lives, emotions, experiences - they were <em>alive</em>.</p><p>He envied them. Wanted what they had. He had never really wanted anything. It was then that Yeosang realised, he too, had his own existence. He was here, right? He had thoughts, desires… He had everything that the humans did, except a physical form - and that was the barrier.</p><p>The mortals left, and Yeosang watched them go. Watched them return to Earth, the planet he had always been able to see, but had never come to be curious of, until now. From then on, he found himself staying only on the side of the moon that was facing the Earth, studying it, wondering how many people were there, how much there was on that planet that was new. And, eventually, he worked up the courage to go closer, see things clearer.</p><p>That was the first time Yeosang left the moon’s side - and the moon was not happy about it. He could feel its sadness, its worry for its child wandering out into the abyss of space.</p><p>But the Earth, Yeosang thought, was not an abyss. The Earth seemed safe, welcoming - there were so many things he didn’t know, and he was determined to find out everything. For years, he studied the Earth, watched the humans, how they acted, what they looked like, how they reacted to certain things. He watched the animals, amazed at how many there were. Every now and then, he would go back to the moon, tell it about the things he’d seen. But always, shortly after, he would return to study the Earth. It taught him good and evil, right and wrong. It showed him what was happiness, what was sadness, what was anger. And Yeosang remained envious.</p><p>Once when Yeosang went back to the moon, he found it weeping. He had never witnessed it in such pain.</p><p>“What is wrong?” He called out to it softly. But the moon continued to weep. For days, it remained that way. Yeosang stayed by its side, still drawn to the Earth but too guilty to leave the moon’s comfort. Yeosang knew it was weeping for him.</p><p>“What is wrong?” He cried out again, praying it did not stay silent.</p><p>“Go” It simply replied, and it did not take Yeosang long to figure out what it meant. He was a fool to have ever thought it would not notice his fixation with the Earth. When Yeosang didn’t reply, the moon surrounded him with a gentle warmth, as if assuring him that it was alright. The moon still wept, but Yeosang knew it was okay.</p><p>Yeosang thought that he had started to weep too. It was all too much.</p><p>“I can go there?” He asked, in disbelief. “How?”</p><p>“Stars” It replied, and Yeosang was confused, but then the stars, the stars that had always been there in the distance, began to glow brighter. Brighter and brighter, until all he saw was white. But he could still make out the moon.</p><p>“My love” he heard it say before there was a ringing sound that only got louder. He thought it said <em>goodbye</em>, but its words were lost in the sky through all the sound, all the light and all the emotions Yeosang was feeling. Emotions he couldn’t explain but had begun to understand. Among them was pain, but also excitement.</p><p>The light began to fade and the sounds quietened. And the next thing Yeosang knew, he was falling down, down, down… Yeosang reached upwards with a hand, and then all went dark.</p><p>And when he opened his eyes - his <em>eyes </em>- he saw the moon smiling down at him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jung Wooyoung was lost.</p><p>Every day was the same, to the point where he struggled to remember basically anything further than two weeks prior. He hated it - despised it - when he’d first left home, he didn’t want it to be like this. He was hoping to be able to take one step out his parents’ front door, straight into a world of excitement, new friends… Just, something new.</p><p>And he got it, just not in the way he’d wanted it. He’d definitely never been in a situation so stressful and dull as he was right now. Never felt so little passion towards anything. But what else could he have expected when he chose to study a subject he was in no way passionate about?</p><p>He had wanted to major in dance. He’d always enjoyed it, even when he was a tiny little thing. He loved the way it made him feel, loved the satisfaction of learning a routine correctly, loved having an audience, etc. However, after a few conversations with people, a few utterances of “you can’t have a career in that”, he chose not to. Instead, he was stuck studying coding, a subject he had to force himself to actually put effort into, at a college he didn’t even like very much.</p><p>Around halfway through the first year, he gave in to curiosity and found himself wandering around the performing arts section of his massive college campus until he found the dance facilities, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of regret. There was practice room after practice room, and without fail, every single one was occupied with someone practising or just students messing around and having fun. Studying dance here would have been perfect. Would have been everything he’d ever wanted.</p><p>But no. Because he had decided to listen to what people had to say, and decided to study fucking <em>coding</em> instead. He couldn’t bear the subject anymore. Hated it with a burning passion. And even if there was a chance he could change his major, it was way too late to with how far into the course he’d come.</p><p>Eventually, he began going back to the dance facilities, thinking that maybe there was some kind of extracurricular dance club he could join, or separate classes he could attend, just something, and there was, but it was only available for students studying a performing arts subject (dance, drama, music, etc). He was heartbroken. He had gotten so hopeful when the teacher he’d asked had said yes to there being a dance club, and then the hope immediately died down when they’d asked which performing arts subject he took, as they hadn’t seen him around before.</p><p>So that sucked.</p><p>But he kept going there. He had explained to the teacher his situation, that he was a dancer, stuck studying a subject he didn’t like, and they had been genuinely nice about it, offering that he could sit in and watch classes/use practice rooms whenever they were empty. So that was something. He could finally dance again - he finally had space to, the student flat he was living in being small as hell - even if it wouldn’t be often.</p><p>So whenever he had the time, he would dance. Learn choreographies for the songs from his favourite artists that had come out in the past year, or just go chill in a corner whenever the dance classes were on sometimes. It reached a point where he was putting way more effort into the hobby than his actual major, and his failing grades were to show for it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>Because fuck it, he hadn’t ever had a clue where he was gonna go when he was done with coding anyways.</p><p>One time, at around 8 PM on a Thursday when he was using one of the practice rooms, there was a knock on the door, and a very perfectly timed one at that. He wouldn’t have heard it had he had his earphones in.</p><p>He walked over to the door and opened it, to see a guy around the same height and build as him, with dark brown hair and an eyebrow slit. And it was because of said eyebrow slit that he recognised him as one of the dance students here, although he didn’t know his name.</p><p>“Ah- Sorry. I’ll go, you can use this room.” He blurted out upon seeing him, going to turn around to grab his things and make a swift exit.</p><p>“Wait, no it’s chill,” he replied before Wooyoung could take a step. “there are other rooms, I just haven’t seen you before. Came by to say hi.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, hi. I’m Wooyoung.”</p><p>“Hey, Wooyoung.” He said, laughing a little. “I’m San. I’m one of the dancers here.” He flashed a grin.</p><p>“Oh, yeah I’ve seen you around. You’re really good.” Wooyoung responded. On the outside, he was playing it pretty cool, if he did say so himself, but on the inside, he was freaking out a little bit. He had no plan of what to say in this situation, so he would have to force himself to just go with it.</p><p>“Oh!” San exclaimed in realisation, holding up a pointer finger slightly. “You’re the kid who sits and watches our classes sometimes aren’t you? I thought you were an exchange student or something, but you don’t seem like it.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me. Not an exchange student, I just come here in my spare time a lot, I guess.”</p><p>“How come?” San asked, curiously. He was so talkative, eager to make conversation. He reminded him a lot of himself (or, his normal self, anyway).</p><p>“I’m studying code, but I’m actually a dancer, so this is the closest I can get to, like, doing that.” He explained, a tinge of gloom in his tone of voice, underlined by the sigh he gave out while saying the sentence.</p><p>“You dance?” San asked, stars in his eyes as he did so. Like Wooyoung was the first dancer he’d met in ages, even though he spoke with loads of them on a daily basis.</p><p>“Well yeah, why else would I be in here?”</p><p>He and San quickly became good friends, discovering that they had similar interests and music tastes (one glance at the choreography that Wooyoung had been learning that day confirming that pretty quickly). And with San, came his friends, and because Wooyoung had never really properly talked to any people on is course because they didn’t seem like people he would mix very well with, he was perfectly content with San dragging him along to meet them. Yunho, Mingi and Seonghwa, were dancers like him, but there was also Jongho who did music and Hongjoong who did music technology.</p><p>So, Wooyoung spent his second of three years in college with them, a little less lost, but still without a clue what he was going to do with his life after the third. Where he was going to go with it.</p><p>Silently, in his head, he wished that this last year would be more eventful than the first two. More enjoyable - if that was possible with his classwork in the way. And on a late December evening while he was walking home from the college campus back to the block of flats he was living in, it seemed that that wish, or at least, the “more eventful” part of it, had come true. Like wishing on a shooting star.</p><p>No, literally. He had looked into the sky, at what he had thought was just a rare, glimpse at a shooting star on a clear, moonlit night, only to realise that it wasn’t stopping, and was on course to hit the ground a few hundred metres away from him.</p><p>His brain was confused. It couldn’t be an asteroid or something, right? That would be ridiculous. And what was even weirder, was that he saw it hit the Earth, in the midst of a woodland area to the side of the pavement he’d been walking down. But it made no noise. There was no loud crash, only light, a gentle glow both from where it had landed, and the slowly disappearing trail it’d left behind.</p><p>And like anyone else would in a position like that, he immediately headed over there to investigate.</p><p>Thankfully, the glowing light didn’t seem to be dying down, so he was able to navigate his way through the woods and towards whatever it was pretty easy. His head was spinning with possibilities of what the hell this thing could be as he went (the highest bet being aliens), but none of them were even similar to what he saw it actually was when he arrived where it’d crashed.</p><p>Before him, circled by some half knocked-down trees, was the most beautiful person Wooyoung had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. but you’ve begun ignoring the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung had no clue what he was meant to do in this situation. The boy he saw in front of him was nothing short of ethereal.</p>
<p>Just one look at him told Wooyoung that he was definitely not of this world. The patch of ground he had (presumably) landed on had become a small, shallow crater, and there he sat in the centre of it like it was a stage, the moon beaming down on him almost akin to a perfect spotlight, shining so brightly that the dewdrops on the grass were made to seem like silver glitter. His skin itself seemed to radiate a glow, but Wooyoung was certain it was just a trick of the light. His hair was a light blonde, the back of it reaching the bottom of his neck and the front and sides falling just above his eyes. He couldn’t get that clear a view of the boy’s face with the distance and only the mellow light of the moon, but he didn’t have to see much to conclude that he had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as this boy.</p>
<p>Wooyoung could only stare, completely bewildered. His mind raced, both trying to search for a logical explanation and jumping to bizarre conclusions simultaneously. There was <em>no way</em> this was just an ordinary person, who for some reason was just sitting in the woods at night in the middle of December, but Wooyoung couldn’t bring himself to believe that this was an alien. Although he was beautiful to an otherworldly extent, he looked completely human. The boy was sat on his knees, looking directly upright to the moon. He remained like that until Wooyoung took a step forward, alerting him, the boy snapping his head to the side to look to where the noise had come from. He widened his eyes, and Wooyoung felt his mind go into a small panic.</p>
<p>His head was loud with thoughts, questions that demanded answers, but Wooyoung could not think of what to say. None of the words in his brain were forming themselves into sentences.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He called out, as more of a question than a greeting. At this, the boy’s surprised expression softened, like a lost child who’d just found their parent again.</p>
<p>The boy stared at him, a lonely look in his eyes as if Wooyoung was the first person he’d seen in a long, long time. Wooyoung didn’t know why, but his immediate instinct was to feel sorry for him. He looked like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Wooyoung asked, taking a few small steps forward, not bothering to think about what he was doing, any fear he had having melted away into the depths of his mind. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>The boy stiffened a bit at Wooyoung’s sudden approach but didn’t seem to flinch away at all. All he did was stare.</p>
<p>Wooyoung stopped a few metres in front of him. He didn’t feel like himself right now.</p>
<p>“You... A human?” The boy finally uttered out, his voice a tad shaky and a lot lower than expected based on his appearance.</p>
<p>Wooyoung startled. Yeah, not of this world. Got that squared out.</p>
<p>He paused for a moment. “Are you not?”</p>
<p>The boy seemed to zone out at that, lost in thought. After a short while, he lifted one of his hands to look at it, then looked back at Wooyoung. “I... Think...”</p>
<p>Wooyoung crouched down slightly, realising that he might seem a little intimidating, towering over the boy who was still sitting on the floor. “Where... Did you come from?”</p>
<p>The boy seemed to understand what that meant immediately. He pointed directly above him, where the moon nestled in the sky. Wooyoung didn’t know quite what to think about that, but he thought he understood well enough.</p>
<p>“How did you get here?” He tried, seeking a little more information.</p>
<p>At that, he stuttered a little, as if he had something to say, but didn’t know how to. Wooyoung wondered if he could even speak his language properly at all.</p>
<p>After some hesitation, he finally said; “The stars.” The way he was looking at Wooyoung was almost pleadingly as if begging to be understood.</p>
<p>Wooyoung couldn’t understand. But he was utterly entranced by him, listening most ardently to everything he said.</p>
<p>“Do you have a name?”</p>
<p>Silence. The boy’s eyes were glossy. He’d zoned out again. Wooyoung shuffled forward a tiny bit more, snapping him out of it.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” He asked again, proffering a weak, nervous smile.</p>
<p>“My... Name...” He seemed to only just manage, before getting lost in thought again. Wooyoung wondered what he was thinking about.</p>
<p>“A name is what people call you.” He spoke gently. “My name is Wooyoung.”</p>
<p>“Wooyoung...”</p>
<p>Wooyoung knew he probably wouldn’t understand the premise of a handshake, but held out a hand nonetheless. The boy gazed at the hand lazily.</p>
<p>“Yeosang...”He mumbled, out of nowhere.</p>
<p>So he did have a name. Wooyoung suddenly saw him as much more human and was on a lot less edge at the scenario.</p>
<p>“That’s your name?”</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded. “My name is Yeosang.” He said, mimicking Wooyoung’s tone from when he’d said the same thing earlier.</p>
<p>Wooyoung didn’t know what to do. He knew he couldn’t just leave him here - it felt like leaving a child alone in the woods, who had no way home. But on the contrary, if he decided against leaving him here, who would he go to? There was no way of telling <em>what </em>exactly Yeosang was, or how he would be treated when it was discovered that he came from somewhere in space. Wooyoung needed time to think, but he didn’t have any.</p>
<p>Then it hit him. San would know what to do.</p>
<p>Well, <em>know what to do </em>was probably something of an overstatement. But he would definitely be of some kind of help, and that was exactly what Wooyoung needed, as he didn’t want to deal with this alone right now.</p>
<p>It was at that point that he realised that while Wooyoung was having his small mind panic, Yeosang had been staring directly at him this whole time, his eyes not once wavering away. It was also only now that he noticed that the poor boy was shivering as if in a deadly chill. Wooyoung had his coat, while Yeosang only wore what looked like something of a white dress, it draping loosely just above his knees, leaving his arms and legs completely bare. He shivered like crazy, but his glare on Wooyoung never faltered, and honestly, it was starting to become slightly intimidating.</p>
<p>“Yeosang.” He breathed out, after gathering his thoughts together. “Are you cold?” An obvious question, to which the answer was probably <em>yes, are you stupid?</em> but Wooyoung needed some kind of an opener to begin the two of them’s departure.</p>
<p>Yeosang nodded feverishly.</p>
<p>“Can you stand?”</p>
<p>Yeosang glanced down at his legs, as if only just descrying that they were there at all. He nodded again.</p>
<p>Wooyoung lifted himself from where he’d been crouched on the ground, holding out his hand to Yeosang. He didn’t know what exactly his plan was - but first thing’s first, he should probably get Yeosang out of the cold.</p>
<p>Yeosang reached out a shaky hand, before placing it on top of Wooyoung’s palm and grasping it so gently, it was as if he thought he was going to break something. Wooyoung helped lift him to his feet. Yeosang’s knees shook, his jittery shivers continuing.</p>
<p>Before long, Yeosang fell forward onto Wooyoung, giving him little to no time to react as he blacked out instantly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wooyoung carried him home.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as if he had any other option. He had panicked, but once he’d assured himself that the boy was in fact still breathing, he’d managed to compose himself before scooping Yeosang into his arms and walking away like that, leaving the very mysterious (and honestly quite suspicious) crater Yeosang had made behind for someone else to find. He walked as far away from the actual street as he could, to avoid the average passerby spotting him and questioning why he was carrying someone who was one: completely unconscious and two: pretty odd looking.</p>
<p>Yeosang was light, but he wasn’t <em>that </em>light. But his walk was only another fifteen minutes, give or take about five now that his speed was hindered.</p>
<p>But Wooyoung carried him nevertheless.</p>
<p>Upon reaching his block of flats, he thanked the heavens that the elevator was working. It was faulty and tended to break down every once in a while, but it seemed that today, the universe was being kind to him. Who knows how many people he’d run into having to walk the stairs and hallways of this building.</p>
<p>However, his sense of relief was short-lasting, as when he pushed the button for the elevator, someone was standing inside when it reached him.</p>
<p>He’d spoken too soon. Of course, the universe wasn’t being kind to him.</p>
<p>It was a girl, whose long, platinum blonde hair immediately led Wooyoung to identify her as Jung Jinsoul, a fellow student from his course. Wooyoung could have dropped Yeosang on the floor with how hard, and how quickly he panicked at seeing her stood there.</p>
<p>But what was even more of a surprise, was that Jinsoul only nodded in a brief greeting, barely looking up from her phone before walking past Wooyoung and out of the door he’d just come through. Wooyoung wondered what things that girl had seen for the sight not to throw her even a little bit. Not even a confused glance, nothing. She’d just walked away.</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>Wooyoung entered the elevator, thankful to have a short moment to take a breather, not worry about being spotted for a while. He glanced down at Yeosang, not being able to help worrying for him. He looked like a doll. Wooyoung could almost anticipate that if he dropped him, he’d shatter into a million pieces.</p>
<p>Why was Wooyoung doing this? Why did he all of a sudden care so much about someone he’d just met? Was it simply because he seemed so helpless, or was there something else there? Wooyoung had never believed in love at first sight, the very concept of it laughable to him, but he hadn’t felt quite like himself since Yeosang had first spoken to him. Something was definitely off, and Wooyoung was doing everything he currently could to determine <em>what</em>, but it was to no avail.</p>
<p>The elevator door clicked open, the sound of a bell snapping Wooyoung out of his contemplation. He waited no time before speeding down the hall to where his room was.</p>
<p>Guiltily, he set Yeosang down on the carpeted floor, trying to be very gentle, so he could get out his room key and unlock the door. When it opened, he lifted him back up, ducking inside before anyone else could see him. Not everyone would be as unaffected as Jinsoul had been. He’d gotten lucky.</p>
<p>He laid Yeosang down on his bed and didn’t even bother to think about what he was going to say before taking out his phone and calling San.</p>
<p>It was only 9. He would probably answer.</p>
<p>The line rang for about six seconds before he heard a familiar “Hello?”</p>
<p>“San.” He answered. “Are you doing anything right now?”</p>
<p>“No?” Came a reply, the sound of the vowel stretched out. “What, are you drinking? It’s Thursday.” San taunted, and Wooyoung could practically <em>hear </em>the whimsical grin on his face as he did.</p>
<p>“No, just- Would you be able to come over?”</p>
<p>There was a long silence as if San had realised something on the other end.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” He asked, his tone changing completely.</p>
<p>“Not really, but also yes, I can’t explain it, could you just get over here?”</p>
<p>He heard San sigh. “Give me 5.”</p>
<p>The line cut. Wooyoung turned his head to look behind him at Yeosang, who was still lay there, breathing slowly.</p>
<p>After five minutes, Wooyoung heard his door handle being pushed down, and true to his word, there San stood.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Wooyoung replied, scoffing a little. He couldn’t deny it though - he probably did. Despite him putting minimal effort into his course and the work it left him with, there was a lot of it, causing him many a sleepless night.</p>
<p>Their conversation paused then, Wooyoung waiting patiently, expecting San to point out Yeosang behind him. But... San just stared at him. Didn’t even look in Yeosang’s direction.</p>
<p>“So... What is it?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung stared right back, mouth slightly agape, before closing it abruptly. He hoisted himself up off his sofa slowly, standing right beside Yeosang, gesturing to him with an arm. “This is gonna sound completely fucking insane okay?” He stated honestly.</p>
<p>San narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“I found this dude in the woods,” He began, pausing for a breath. “after literally witnessing him fall from the sky. Like a meteor or something. Except when I got there, this guy was there.”</p>
<p>San’s expression didn’t change, and his eyes still didn’t shift his glance towards Yeosang. “What?”</p>
<p>“I know it sounds dumb, but I’m being dead serious.” He affirmed. “I found this guy in the middle of the woods in a weird crater, had to carry him back here, and now I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Wooyoung,” San said, somewhat sternly.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Who are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Wooyoung’s mind went blank as if he couldn’t comprehend what San was saying to him. Yeosang was right there.</p>
<p>“Wh-” He began, but cut himself off, bewildered. He gestured to Yeosang beside him again, almost frantically. “Him. Him right there.”</p>
<p>“Wooyoung. There’s no one there.” San responded, his tone more serious than Wooyoung had ever heard it.</p>
<p><em>What the fuck</em>?</p>
<p>“Have you been sleeping?” San asked, placing a hand on one of Wooyoung’s shoulders and lightly pushing down to sit him on the bed. So San couldn’t see him. Which meant...</p>
<p>Jinsoul hadn’t seen him either. That’s why she gave no reaction.</p>
<p>Wooyoung got a glimpse of himself in a small mirror on the other side of the room. San was right. He did look like shit, except replace “like shit” with like a fucking corpse. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and felt like he hadn’t slept in longer. However, it had only been one day. It wasn’t all that bad. Nothing that would conjure Wooyoung’s mind to pull something like this on him. Although, there was no getting out of this. He didn’t want San thinking he’d completely lost it. He’d have to play along.</p>
<p>Right. He could do that. He could act.</p>
<p>He looked to his left, where Yeosang <em>still </em>was but pretended not to see him. He held his head in his hands dramatically.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I can’t do this shit.” He exclaimed quietly.</p>
<p>San sighed, but it sounded like it was in relief. “Jesus, dude. Get some sleep will you?” He stood up, turning around and looking at Wooyoung, expression almost frightened.</p>
<p>He nodded his head in agreement, fully committing to this act he was putting on. He allowed his body to shake a little bit as if in nervousness, so to convince San that he was just really, <em>really </em>tired. He didn’t even know if something like that was even possible, but San seemed to be buying it.</p>
<p>Wooyoung pretended to fall asleep right then and there, and felt San’s presence for another five minutes or so before he heard footsteps and the sound of his front door opening once again, then being shut quietly. As soon as he was sure San would at least be out of the hallway, he opened his eyes, glancing almost frantically to his left.</p>
<p>To his utmost solace, there Yeosang lay peacefully, breathing softly. He’d didn’t look as fragile as he had before, but unworried, in a state of pure bliss, like it was the first rest he’d gotten in an eternity. Wooyoung didn’t have the energy to rack his brain on the whole situation right now. He somehow found it within himself to walk the four steps to his sofa and plummeted down onto it.</p>
<p>Sleep came easy, almost as if a wave of pure tranquillity had risen over him.</p>
<p>There was no way in hell he was going into college tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM BACK !!!</p>
<p>thanks to the like 3 people that were waiting for an update on this fic, genuinely it was your comments that got my lazy ass up to write the next chapter.</p>
<p>im not goin anywhere, i'll get it done i PROMISE im just SLOW im sorry</p>
<p>k ly bye</p>
<p>-bee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the sand in your eyes getting the better of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang opened his eyes again but was only met with darkness, his moon nowhere in sight. Not even a star. He couldn’t think of a time where he’d felt quite as afraid. He wasn’t even sure if he could think of a time where he’d <em>ever </em>been afraid, the feeling something almost completely new to him.</p><p>Everything was dark. Yeosang had never seen just the dark.</p><p>He felt himself panic, felt himself begin to cry before he remembered he was more than just his eyes. He had a whole human body now, albeit he didn’t know just how to use it yet. He’d figure it out - he could do it.</p><p>He started with his hands, palming against the surface he was lying on. It was soft but sturdy - where was he? When he’d first woken up, he was in the woods, he knew that because he knew what trees looked like. He knew what outside felt like - remembered the cold breeze on his skin. Such breeze was no longer present, instead, he felt warm, almost as if he was…</p><p>Inside. He had been brought someplace inside. The thing he was laying down on was most likely a bed. He knew what a bed was. He suddenly felt very safe, realising that he’d just been sleeping. He didn’t know where he was, but if he had just been left alone to sleep, it had to be somewhere far from harm. But he still missed the moon dearly. What way did he have of knowing it was still there if he couldn’t see it?</p><p>Yeosang brought himself to sit upright shakily, feeling as if he was lacking strength. He could feel where the edge of the bed was and started to go about dangling his legs off of it-</p><p><em>Yeosang, can you stand</em>? A voice rang in his head.</p><p>Now he remembered. Someone found him, someone kind. And he had fallen down, now he was here. He wouldn’t fall down again.</p><p>With some newfound confidence, he lowered himself until he felt his feet hit the cold floor, before slowly, <em>slowly </em>putting all of his weight on his legs. He felt so unstable, but a thrill of pride coursed through him as he managed to stand upright, holding out his arms to balance himself. He did it!</p><p>He hadn’t thought this far. He still couldn’t see, which was the main reason why he was afraid of falling, not because he felt as if he couldn’t stand. He didn’t even know what his objective was, apart from finding where the moon had gone to. He turned to look to his left, but everything was dark that way. Then his right, and he thought he couldn’t see anything, but upon focusing his eyes a bit, he noticed a very mellow light in that direction. It felt like moonlight, so that way he wandered, every step as if he was travelling across worlds.</p><p>He approached what he thought was a window, meaning he just needed to move the curtain out of the way. He reached out and carefully drew it back, for some reason afraid he would break something. A metallic scrape sounded when he pulled on it, echoing slightly around the room. He poked at the window, having never seen glass.</p><p>Yeosang ducked his head down a little until he found what he’d been looking for. The moon looked <em>so </em>small, but happy to see him despite him being so far away. He smiled brightly, relief flooding in. There it was. It wouldn’t ever go anywhere, wouldn’t ever leave him like that.</p><p>Ducking down like this was fairly uncomfortable, so Yeosang went down, before losing his balance slightly and landing on the floor with a <em>thud</em>, but he was alright. He felt a surface behind him and leant back on it for comfort, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.</p><p>He allowed himself to just sit there, basking in the moon’s glow, telling it everything that had happened to him down here so far.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung woke up fully rested, which was something that barely happened. He felt around for his phone, which he found had been underneath him, turned it on and sighed at the fact that he hadn’t bothered to put it on charge and it was nearly dead. He checked the time - just gone eight. He knew he needn’t panic, he’d already decided he wasn’t going anywhere today. San would probably explain why to anyone who wanted to know. He forced himself to sit up, turning around to look at where he’d left Yeosang. The curtains were open, the sun well having risen already. Wooyoung squinted.</p><p>Yeosang… Was gone? That couldn’t be right. Wooyoung knew, somewhere deep within himself, that him imagining it all was completely impossible, somehow even more so than it actually having happened. He didn’t remember opening the curtains and headed walked around the sofa to draw them shut, comforted by the darkness due to him only having been awake for about three minutes. He ran a hand through his hair in confusion.</p><p>It was then when he turned around and was met with the sight of Yeosang, sitting upright against the back of the sofa, fast asleep, the light from early morning sun creating a golden radiance on his skin, even with the blackness of Wooyoung’s shadow over him.</p><p>Somehow, he looked even more beautiful in the sun. Wooyoung thanked whatever Gods there may be that he was still here, thinking that even the mere sight of him, angelic, resting in the light, was a good enough reason why. Truly, what else was he meant to do but stare?</p><p>But, he thought, he should probably wake him up. He can’t have been awfully comfortable, sleeping in a position like that.</p><p>Wooyoung crouched down, placed a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder and shook gently. “Wake up,” He mumbled.</p><p>The boy’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds after Wooyoung spoke, jolting his head slightly as if shaking the sleep out of himself. He looked at Wooyoung, then at the window with squinting eyes. Then back at Wooyoung, looking rather disorientated, like he was trying too hard to remember something.</p><p>“Yeosang?” Wooyoung questioned, removing his hand from his shoulder.</p><p>“Wooyoung.” Yeosang shot right back, his voice calm. Wooyoung had to say, he was surprised he could remember his name. Even more surprised he could remember his face. Wooyoung nodded in affirmation, feeling as if Yeosang needed it.</p><p>“Why are you on the floor?” He asked, trying to come across as non-threatening as possible. Not that Wooyoung thought he was threatening in any way, but when it came to Yeosang, well… He just didn’t want to overwhelm him.</p><p>Yeosang blinked. “I wanted to talk to the moon.”</p><p>“…Talk to it?” Wooyoung was pretty sure he could make something of a guess as to what that meant, but his subconscious demanded an explanation anyway.</p><p>“Yes...” Yeosang trailed, moving his head sideways to look past Wooyoung and out the window. “Where did it go?” He asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. Wooyoung couldn’t blame him.</p><p>So, this must be Yeosang’s first time seeing the day. What a thought that was.</p><p>“It’s still there, you just can’t see it.” Wooyoung reassured him, but Yeosang didn’t look convinced. “The sun came up. It’s day now.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yeosang said plainly. He didn’t seem at all interested in Wooyoung but instead looked around the room, at the ceiling, back to the bed he’d been sleeping on, then back out the window. Honestly, Wooyoung felt guilty prodding at him, but curiosity wouldn’t let him refrain from doing so. He sat down fully in front of him.</p><p>“Yeosang.” He tried to gain his attention and didn’t speak again until he was looking at him fully, eyes locked. “Can you tell me about how you got here?”</p><p>Yeosang paused. “I already did. The stars.”</p><p>“No-” Wooyoung began, but stopped himself, not wanting to seem impatient. “Why are you here Yeosang? What was it that brought you here?”</p><p>Yeosang remained silent, eyeing Wooyoung almost in hostility.</p><p>“Please, I’m just trying to understand. I want to help you.” He offered. He felt stuck, he needed Yeosang to give him <em>something </em>to work with here.</p><p>Yeosang ducked his head down, as if in wrongdoing. “Okay. I’m sorry. I wasn’t clear, was I?”</p><p>Wooyoung was <em>very </em>taken aback at his sudden switch to more intricate, natural speech. It was as if something, there and then, had altered in him completely, like he’d woken up from a daze. “No!” He waved his hands, guilty. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry, really.”</p><p>Yeosang looked up at him worriedly, then to the floor, and sighed. “I’m sorry you had to be the one to find me.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s eyes shot up, instantly interested. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“As you’ve probably guessed,” he started, pausing. “I’m not really human. Well- I <em>look </em>human,” He looked down at himself, at his torso, his legs. “I have a human form, but... I’m not. And that must be scary for you.” Yeosang stated, and Wooyoung swore there was something of a grin beginning to appear on his face, a laugh laced in his voice. “So for that, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Wooyoung was completely bewildered. Where the hell had the Yeosang who didn’t know what a name was gone? This Yeosang genuinely seemed more human than a few people he’d spoken to before. It didn’t make sense.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m not scared anymore, I’m just confused.” Wooyoung moved himself to sit against the wall below the window, creating some distance between him. Yeosang watched him sharply as he did so.</p><p>“Right.” He mumbled. “How can I explain...” He furrowed his brow.</p><p>Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak, deciding to try to help him a little. “You mentioned you aren’t human.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So...” Wooyoung started. “What... Exactly are you?”</p><p>Yeosang stiffened, giving Wooyoung a feeling he’d stepped into something a little more sensitive, or maybe something Yeosang just didn’t know how to say. He hesitated for a few seconds before going to talk again.</p><p>“I think I am the moon.” He explained though he sounded very unsure of himself. “Or, at least... Of the moon.”</p><p>“So, not the stars?”</p><p>Yeosang jumped a little bit. “No- Not the stars. They just brought me down here, I think.”</p><p>Wooyoung waited patiently, silently, as the other thought about what he was going to say next.</p><p>“Truth is, I don’t know why I was brought here. I don’t know what it is I’m meant to do.” Then, he lifted his head to lock eyes with Wooyoung, smiling sweetly. “But I am <em>very </em>happy to be here, Wooyoung.”</p><p>Wooyoung felt the beginnings of a blush form on his face. How else was he meant to react to that? There was a long pause, Wooyoung not knowing whether to acknowledge what Yeosang had just said, or move onto a different topic completely.</p><p>He shook away his embarrassment and opened his mouth to speak. Another topic it was. “Do you know why no one can see you?”</p><p>Yeosang raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>Wooyoung cleared his throat, not being able to help feeling awkward. “Yesterday, when I carried you here... Two other people saw us.” He explained. “But they could only see me, it was like you weren’t there.”</p><p>Yeosang glared at him, as if uneasy. “You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Show me.” Yeosang said, voice blank, but expression filled with something Wooyoung couldn’t quite identify. “I want to see it for myself. I also want to see... Uh...” He quietened.</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“Outside.” Yeosang uttered, timidly. “I want to see the sky in the day.”</p><p>Wooyoung stared at him, perplexed, then grinned. That feeling of being entranced from when they’d first met yesterday flooding right back then and there. “Sure. We can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang felt a little overwhelmed as soon as he stepped outside.</p><p>Wooyoung had given him other clothes to change into - a thick, black sweater and jeans -apparently he would have been too cold wearing the clothes he had on. He remembered the sensation of being cold - he didn’t like it very much. He made sure to show his gratitude to Wooyoung for that.</p><p>He was met with a strong breeze on his face as soon as the front door was opened. He had known what to expect of the Earth - knew what it sounded like, knew what things he would see - but it was almost entirely different, experiencing it first-hand, with eyes and ears of his own. Cars rushed by. People walked along the street, sometimes alone, sometimes in little clusters. And the sky, it wasn’t blue like it had envisioned it to be, but white. Strange.</p><p>He was startled out of staring at the sky by a <em>huge </em>car driving past (what was that called again? A truck?). Yeosang realised that the world probably wasn’t as calm and quiet as it was on the night Wooyoung found him.</p><p>“You alright?” Wooyoung asked from a few steps to his right, having walked on, confused as to why Yeosang was just standing there absentmindedly.</p><p>More cars drove by. A huddle of about five people walked past, <em>too close</em>, Yeosang having to budge sideways a bit so that they wouldn’t just walk into him. Was Wooyoung really right? Could no one see him? Why?</p><p>He watched them leave, eyes wide, mouth agape.</p><p>“Yeosang?” He heard Wooyoung call softly from behind him, but he only turned around when he slipped a hand into his, a feeling Yeosang hadn’t felt before rushing through him. He hadn’t realised he was shaking. “Let’s just go on a walk, okay?”</p><p>Yeosang stared at him for a moment and nodded, albeit still being a little confused.</p><p>Wooyoung led him through the streets, not once letting go of his hand. Yeosang would grip on it a little tighter every time they had to cross a road, but Wooyoung didn’t seem to mind, or notice for that matter, much to his relief. Everything <em>looked </em>familiar, Yeosang had lingered on the Earth’s surface for decades, watching, listening, taking in as much as he possibly could. But it all <em>felt </em>new. Like he’d turn a corner and be met with something he knew exactly what was, yet, it would still seem unknown to him. Really, Wooyoung holding his hand and dragging him along was the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping him from scrunching his eyes shut, throwing his hands over his ears and begging for the moon to bring him home. But no. He wouldn’t let himself do that - he’d waited too long for this and he wouldn’t let it be cut short because he was too afraid.</p><p>He would learn to not be afraid.</p><p>Yeosang let himself get so lost in the strident sounds and whir of the world that he didn’t realise how long they’d been walking for until Wooyoung came to a standstill. He focussed his eyes and took in his surroundings, keeping his hold on Wooyoung’s hand firm.</p><p>They were at a park of some sort, and Yeosang was instantly fascinated by everything that was there; from the bed of colourful tulips at the centre of it to the children playing games together and laughing. This was the Earth he remembered - the Earth that was full of life, full of colour, full of emotion.</p><p>He let go of Wooyoung’s hand without a thought and began to walk out into it.</p><p>“Hey,” Wooyoung said from behind him, causing Yeosang to turn around slowly. There was something of a smile on his face. “I’ll be right here.” He gestured to a park bench a good few metres away. “Don’t go too far.”</p><p>Yeosang nodded before going on his way, with the same eagerness to explore, to witness everything he possibly could he’d had when he’d first seen the Earth that long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung would never come to a place like this out of his own will, would never just go chill in the park, sitting on a bench and relaxing. But it was the first place he’d thought to go when Yeosang had said he wanted to go outside.</p><p>He had to admit, though, it was a rather pretty park. Yeosang seemed to like it, and that was enough.</p><p>All he was doing was watching him, and he couldn’t figure out whether it was due to some kind of worry - worry that he would wander too far, or that something would happen to him, or if it was because it was so interesting just watching him go, watching how he seemed completely bewildered by every single thing he came across.</p><p>When he’d first walked over to the flowers, he’d stopped to look at every single colour. When he wandered over to a woman playing fetch with her dog, he seemed more amazed every single time the dog brought the ball back. When he made his way over to a sandpit, where some very young children were playing, he almost marvelled at their sandcastles, as if they were the most beautiful creations he’d ever seen (Wooyoung had laughed to himself at that).</p><p>And judging by how close he got to people and how they gave no reaction at all, it was certain at this point that no one, not one of these souls, could see him. Except for Wooyoung.</p><p>He couldn’t understand it. Out of everything that had happened so far, <em>that </em>was the thing that he just could not wrap his brain around. Not the fact that Yeosang had literally come from space, no, but the fact that no one else could see him, despite him being there for Wooyoung to see (in all his beauty). He’d held him, led him here holding his hand…</p><p>Yeosang was real. He wouldn’t let himself believe otherwise.</p><p>Wooyoung was snapped out of his thoughts at someone coming and sitting on the bench next to him. They did nothing, just sat there, and Wooyoung thought nothing of it. Until they spoke.</p><p>“Your name is Jung Wooyoung?” They asked. It was a male voice, a male much older sounding than him.</p><p>A chill ran down his spine effective immediately. What the hell? Who was this guy?</p><p>“Who are you?” Was all he gave in response, trying hard to hide the anxiousness in his voice but failing miserably. He went to turn sideways to get a look at the man, but could only get halfway. He didn’t get a good look at his face, all he could tell was that he was older. He was dressed in completely white clothing.</p><p>He gave no answer to Wooyoung’s question. He appeared to reach into his pocket and pull something out, and Wooyoung panicked for a split second, before realising that what he’d gotten out were pieces of paper - pictures. He turned to Wooyoung and held them out.</p><p>Wooyoung didn’t know why, but he felt like he had no choice. He felt obliged to take them.</p><p>“Can you tell me what you are doing in these photos?” The man asked, his voice lifeless, eerily calm.</p><p>Wooyoung was just confused until he actually brought himself to look through the glossy-papered photos in his hand. Confusion turned into disturbance very quickly.</p><p>All of the pictures were from last night, when he’d found Yeosang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyy i'm back sorry i took so long</p><p>i wrote most of this on my breaks at work so apologies if it's a bit crappy... i was kinda rushing to finish it at the end for whatever reason.</p><p>as always, please give feedback! idc! tell me my writing is absolute garbage if u must!</p><p>thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p>-bee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>